The Fourth Wall
by Lov3the3vil
Summary: Ever wondered what else was in the Alternate Universe book Ranma created in Hell's Favorite Demon? Well, here's your chance to find out. HFD knowledge is not required. 10 reviews, however, is the cost for each chapter. The first one's free, my treat.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Many of you who are reading this right now are aware of a little book in Hell's Favorite Demon called The Fourth Wall. Well I've been doing a little cleaning around my computer and found quite a few stories that I started and never finished. After looking through them, I've decided that several of them are worth sharing with all of you.

The whole concept of this "book" will be to show you some of the alternatives of Ranma's life and how it could possibly have ended up. Some of them are deviations based off of changes that happen really early in his life, others from later in life and one or two straight from previous lives.

My hope is that if I post some of these bits and pieces it'll help hold most of you over until life cuts me enough slack that I can sit down and actually write up a complete chapter for one of my stories.

The way this is going to work though, is that there's going to be a review limit. For each story to be revealed, I'm going to need a minimum of ten reviews. And in return I promise that each piece will be a minimum of five pages.

My stories are my gift to you, your reviews are your gift to me.

I'll give you the first one for free though, because you guys have always been great to me. :)


	2. AU 1  Reckless Abandon

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Just the plot.

Reckless Abandon

**Somewhere…not in this dimension**

Loki was staring at the multiple pools before him, each one rippled as different scenes played out. But each spring had one thing in common, the focus of their scenes; a single pigtailed young man with a destiny that varied from pool to pool.

Loki hovered over one pool in particular where the pigtailed young man in question had leathery black wings. He smirked as he watched the young man talk with a certain young phoenix guard and held his closed hand poised above the pool.

"A single change is all it takes…"

-:-:-

* * *

><p><strong>July 26, 1981<strong>

"Genma!" Nodoka Mizuno yelled, tightly gripping her husband's hand. Her auburn hair was out of its normal bun and spread across the pillow behind her head. Her bangs stuck to her forehead as she sweat from the exhaustion of her efforts.

"Yes, dear?" Genma replied with as even a voice as he could muster. This Genma is far different from the one we all know. He's tall, with a lean figure, and a full head of black hair. Bright blue eyes held swirls of green and gold as he smiled awkwardly at his wife.

"If you _ever_ get me pregnant again..." she trailed off as another contraction hit. "I _will_ kill you!"

Genma nodded as a sweat drop dripped down the back of his head and he replied. "Yes dear." Sometimes it was simply safer to be obedient then give an actual answer.

An hour later a loud wail permeated the hospital room and the doctor's voice was just barely heard. "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy!"

After the child was cleaned and wrapped in a light blue blanket he was handed to his mother. Nodoka held her new son with care and love and smiled down warmly at him. She looked up at her husband. "What should we name him?"

"He has a spirit that is wild and untamed..." Genma looked up in thought before turning back to his wife. "Wild horse...Ranma...Ranma would suit him well."

Nodoka nodded in agreement and watched as Ranma's grey eyes held hints of blue and green even in his first few minutes in the real world.

The newborn wild horse slowly drifted off to sleep, his mother following shortly after and Genma sitting on a chair next to them as he watched them sleep. He nodded to himself. Life was definitely going to be more interesting from now on.

-:-:-

* * *

><p><strong>September 10, 1983<strong>

Genma found himself sitting in the hospital's waiting room as Nodoka's screams filled the air, only slightly muffled by the thick white walls. He was currently sitting outside the birthing room for two reasons.

One: His wife would've most certainly broken his hand during her contractions. His wife was a woman of her word after all. And well, since she couldn't kill him she'd simply...break him.

And the second reason was sitting beside him. A two-year old Ranma was staring at the outdated magazine in his small hands, his stormy grey-blue eyes holding awe at the variety of colors each page held. He pouted cutely each time a page was simply white with black symbols.

One of these days he'd learn to read those weird symbols...he thought to himself. Until then he was content with the pretty pictures. Oh, look! This one looked like the blue flowers his mother planted in the backyard...

A wail, only slightly softer than Ranma's had been due to the walls separating the family, echoed from within the hospital room. Genma stood and Ranma looked up at him with wide eyes, flecks of green and gold flowing through them.

A young woman came out of the room smiling and gestured that both father and son could enter the room now.

Genma held Ranma's tiny hand in his own, larger, calloused hand and led him into the room. There wasn't much activity going on in the room, since the few nurses who had been there had left to care for other patients. The only three people around were the doctor, the nurse from before, and Nodoka herself, who held a brand new addition to the Mizuno family.

Genma smiled and walked over to his wife. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before looking at the blanketed bundle she held in her arms. The child had light gray eyes, a sign that her eyes might be a bright color. _Probably a light blue_, Genma thought to himself idly.

A tug on his pants made him shift his attention to his, now, eldest child. Ranma reached up for Genma to pick him up and waited. A moment later he was seated on the hospital bed beside his mother.

He smiled widely at her. "Hi, momma!"

He was gently shushed by his father. "The baby is sleeping."

Ranma nodded and turned back to Nodoka. "Hi, momma." he repeated in a whisper. He then pointed to the small bundle. "Who that?"

Nodoka smiled. "That's your new sister, Ami."

Ranma nodded slowly as he processed the thoughts the best his 2 year old mind could. It wasn't making much progress and he looked to his father for some clarification, obviously his mind not using those exact words.

Genma placed a hand on his son's head. "What your mother means is that we have a new addition in our family and a little someone for you to protect."

Ranma looked up at his father in wonder before looking at the small bundle in his mother's arms again. He didn't know a lot yet, but he knew how important protecting was. Not that he knew what the word meant exactly...but one day he'd learn...just like those weird black symbols...

Lost in his own little world, Ranma got himself a bit more comfortable and fell asleep shortly after with his head on Nodoka's thigh as a pillow. Genma smiled at the sight and noticed as both wife and daughter drifted to sleep themselves. Still smiling he pulled a chair over near the bed and sat down. In his mind pondering what he'd do when he revealed their heritage to the children.

-:-:-

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuno Home, 1987<strong>

"_Ahhhh_!"

"What! What's the problem?" Genma rushed into his son's room and slid to a halt just outside the closed door. Opening it he was greeted by the sight of his son, shirtless, and sporting a pair of black leathery wings lightly coated in blood.

Ranma faced him with horror filled eyes. "I have _wings_!"

Genma sighed in relief. "That's it? Geez, I thought it was something serious..."

Ranma gave his father a disbelieving look but said nothing as his mouth could form no coherent words.

Genma leaned out of the door and yelled. "Nodoka! Send Ami up to Ranma's room it's time!" He walked over to the unmade bed and sat down, patting the spot beside him. Ranma slowly made his way to the bed and sat down so he was facing the door and his father, his back facing the corner of his room.

A positive shout came from downstairs and a few minutes later a curious Ami appeared in the doorway. At two years old she was only a little shorter than Ranma had been at that age. She now had blue hair that was cut short and came down about halfway down her neck and her eyes were a bright blue.

She walked inside and tilted her head. "What'cha need, Daddy?"

"I just wanted to tell your brother something, but it'd be easier if you were here as well," Genma pointed to Ranma. "Do you see what's on Ranma's back?"

Ami shook her head and walked over to her brother. He tensed when she got near but relaxed when she simply stared and said nothing. She poked one of the wings before gently running her finger over the skin.

"It's so soft..." She looked at Genma. "What are they?"

Genma patted a spot on the bed beside her brother and waited until she was sitting to explain. "Those are dragon wings."

"Dragon wings?" Ranma gave him an incredulous look. "But I'm human!...Ain't I?"

Genma nodded. "You are most certainly human, but you are also half dragon." A small twinkle was seen in his wizened eyes. "Your mother always _did_ say you took after my side of the family after all."

Ranma sat still as everything sunk in and became clear. Now he knew why he'd learned faster than other kids and was naturally stronger and faster than anyone else. It might also explain his fascination with shiny objects, jewels and the sky...

Ami's voice interrupted his musings. "Daddy, will I grow wings too?"

Genma shook his head. "Probably not, Ami-chan, you take after your mother more than you do me." He playfully ruffled her hair when she pouted. "Don't worry I'm sure your brother will take you flying with him when he learns how to fly well enough."

Her visage visibly brightened and she smiled cutely at her brother who smiled back at her, the idea of flying appealing to both of them. Genma gained their attention once more as he spoke.

"Now, being half-dragon comes with responsibilities and training, regardless of how strong the dragon blood flows through you. And there is also knowledge that needs to be learned. Understand?" At their nods he continued. "We'll start with the types of dragons."

"Types?" Ranma questioned.

"Yes, _types_. Dragons are elemental beings. Each species has a different element. Wind, water, fire, earth, and spirit. Each species has a certain degree of control over the winds, flying would be extremely difficult otherwise, but only a Wind Dragon can fully control them."

"Daddy, what kind are we?" Amy asked.

"Well, you could be one of two, or a mix. I myself am a water dragon, as was my father, but my mother was a fire dragon."

Ranma fingered his black wings gingerly, "What about me, Dad?"

Genma looked a bit closer at Ranma's wings, and then at his aura before leaning back with a surprised smile. "You seem to have an affinity for Water..." He trailed off as their faces became more confused. "You're specialty is Water, son. You're quite lucky since Water is a very versatile magic."

Ranma smiled at his father, the prospect of training and learning new things exciting the young boy. "So when do we start training, Dad?"

"We'll begin soon, Ranma, my boy, we'll begin soon. But first…" He grinned as he picked up Ami and held her upside down as he stood. "We need to go outside and teach you how to make your wings disappear at will."

Ami giggled and made a funny face as her face slowly gained a red hue. "Daddy, my head feels weird!"

"Oops." Genma righted his daughter so she could sit on his shoulder. "Sorry about that, sweetie."

Ami just giggled some more. "I wanna do that again!"

"Maybe later, sweet pea." Genma guided his children downstairs and to the backyard, kissing his wife as they proceeded.

"Ew!"

"Pops, that's gross!"

Genma laughed at their reaction and gently pushed Ranma outside as he set Ami down on the ground to sit on the porch while he taught his lesson. Nodoka watched her family around her and smiled brightly as she moved to sit beside her daughter and watch.

-:-:-

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuno Home, 1988<strong>

"But, Pops, I don't want to go!"

Genma sighed wearily and knelt to look his son in the eyes. "Ranma, I need you to listen to me and listen well, ok?" When Ranma nodded slowly he continued. "The reason we're leaving on this trip is so I can train you to understand your heritage. I cannot teach you that home, by doing that I would be endangering everybody we love, do you understand?"

Ranma sniffed and pouted as he nodded once. "Yeah, but why do we have ta leave Ami and Momma behind?"

Genma lifted Ranma's chin and stared him in the eye. "When you're practicing breathing fire, do you do it in the house?"

"No!" Ranma shook his head vehemently. "I'd burn down the house!"

"Where do you go then?"

"I go in the backyard and practice on the targets you made me."

"Exactly." Genma explained upon seeing the confused look on his son's face. "Son, you go outside to practice to make sure Ami and Mommy are safe, right?" He waited for a nod. "Well, this is the same thing but on a larger scale. We're leaving home for a bit so I can train you to control your growing powers to keep Ami and Mommy safe."

Ranma nodded with a sad look on his face. "Ok…I get it now, Pops…but I still don't wanna go…"

Genma stood and ruffled his son's hair on the way up. "I know, Ranma, I don't either. Now come on, we have to go say good-bye to your Mom and Ami-chan."

Ranma grabbed his pack from his bed and took one last look around his room before sighing sadly and following his father down the stairs. As he reached the landing of the stairs a small blur crashed into him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't go, big brother!" Ami shouted as she held on to him.

"Ami-chan…" Ranma trailed off and simply held his little sister tightly.

When her sobs turned to sniffles he loosened his hold and lifted her chin to look at him, so much like his father had done to him. "Ami-chan, I have to go with Dad, but I promise you on my honor, and on our blood, that if you are ever in trouble I will be there to protect you and guide you."

Ami sniffed and buried her face in his shirt. "I wish you didn't have to go…"

"Me too, imouto-chan, but I have to so I can better protect you." Ranma smiled softly. "Speaking of, will you promise to look after Mom and make sure she doesn't work too hard?"

Ami nodded. "Ok, I promise!"

Ranma and Ami spent the rest of their time together playing and drawing pictures for one another until Genma finally called Ranma away so they could leave. Despite the time spent saying goodbye, it was still a tear-filled departure on both sides.

-:-:-

* * *

><p><strong>Byankala Region, China; 1991<strong>

"So you're saying if I had just defeated you at the waterfall when we met, you'd have been forced to hunt me down and kill me?" The young man speaking was around eighteen years old with long black hair tied back in a braid, and had gray-blue eyes.

His companion nodded. "Yes." She was a phoenix soldier rising through the ranks in hopes of becoming one of her king's personal guards one day. Her hair was a silvery blue and her eyes a deep green.

"Kinda sounds like the Amazons to me, Kiima," The young man smirked, knowing the comparison would grate on her nerves.

"Ranma, you-" she was cut short as his head snapped to one side abruptly, "Is something wrong?"

"Something…isn't right."

"Sixth sense of some sort tingling?" Kiima teased.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious, Kiima." Ranma was about to add something else but had his train of thought derailed again as he tilted his head. "Damn it, I have to go, Kiima, mock me all you like, but something's going down somewhere and it's got something to do with my family."

"So it's a dragon thing." She mused.

Ranma shrugs. "I guess, Dad never really explained it."

Kiima nodded. "Go and take care of what's wrong. Send me a message if you end up back in Japan."

Ranma smiled. "I will. Later, Kiima."

-:-:-

* * *

><p>"Pops!" Ranma yelled as he touched down running outside the Musk citadel. "Pops!"<p>

Genma, the man who fathered the half-breed teen, emerged from one of the converging halls. "You felt it too, didn't you, son?"

Ranma nodded. "Felt like Ami was calling me."

Genma looked at Ranma for a moment. "Alright, you go on ahead. I still have business to take care of here so I may not be able to leave until tomorrow. At least with you leaving now she'll be in good hands."

Ranma was about to turn and leave when a certain thought came to him. "Pops, can I?"

He sighed in exasperation. "Yes, you can teleport. But _be careful_, you don't want to over exert yourself and not be able to help afterwards."

Ranma nodded rapidly. "I won't." he almost skipped out of the hall in his excitement. "This is going to sound mean, but thank you whoever is threatening my sister." With that he faded from sight.

-:-:-

* * *

><p><strong>Juuban District, Japan<strong>

Ami Mizuno was standing in the middle of an empty classroom watching a young girl with long blonde hair fight a monster who had originally been her teacher. She felt a connection with the girl but couldn't place where the tugging sensation was coming from.

She had panicked before, when the monster had first appeared, and was now watching the fight play out in a calm sort of shock. A cat ran into the room and yelled at her.

"Ami, use the pen!"

She removed the pen from her pocket and stared at what she recognized as the symbol of Mercury on the top on it. She raised it above her head and was about to shout when a bright light attracted the attention of all involved.

The light dissolved for a second to reveal a familiar young man standing there, scratching his head, "Figures I'd end up in a school…" Was all he managed before another flash of light consumed him and he shrunk in size, becoming a tiny winged lizard.

"Ranma?" She asked incredulously of the dragon now flapping its wings in the air.

He flew towards her, "Ami-chan, so glad I found you!" He perched himself on her shoulder and she pet his head, "That feels good…" He shook his head, "No! Gotta stay focused! Ami, you have to concentrate and use the exercises I taught you, use the Soul of Ice."

-:-:-

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this was an idea I got a long time ago that I could just never finish. I loved the whole concept of Ami and Ranma being siblings and them being part dragon (I mean, c'mon, dragons are just cool). The main focus of this story was to be the relationship between the two siblings, how Ranma is the overprotective older brother and helps Ami form and find herself in the world of Sailor Moon. Ranma of course would eventually get a love interest, but it really was more about the development of Ami as a senshi. The biggest problem I found was the whole sibling dynamic; for one, I'm an only child, so it was hard to relate and make things work in a believable sense. I've always been big on believable circumstances despite the massive amount of fiction, it's a secret source of pride with me (not so secret anymore though). Another was that every time I sat down to work on this, I had lost my place in the storyline, I had no idea where to go from where I left off. So it sadly sits unfinished.<strong>

**I'm going to say this at the end of every one of these that I post, if you have any interest in continuing this feel free to take it and lead it where you will. But I ask that you message me with a link to the story. I may not always have time to write, but I always make the time to read.**

**-Lov3the3vil**


End file.
